


Sacrifices & Bonds (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Paper Moon (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Head Injury, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mountain Ash, Protective Derek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, Spells & Enchantments, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Traducción, Unintended Consequenses, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, Witches, Wolfsbane, Wolfsbane Poisoning, Wolfsbane as Weapon, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El accidente no fue nada. El Jeep ni siquiera estaba abollado. Pero fue suficiente para cambiarlo todo.





	Sacrifices & Bonds (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrifices & Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992915) by [NinjaPisces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaPisces/pseuds/NinjaPisces). 



El accidente en sí no fue malo, solo fue afortunado, o mejor dicho, buena suerte para el golpe y mala suerte para el conductor del vehículo.

La lluvia caía en raudales, lo que hacía que la sinuosa carretera fuera aún más peligrosa al tener visibilidad cero. El joven conductor estaba agarrando el volante con ambas manos, la ocasional maldición cayendo de sus labios. Los limpiaparabrisas estaban encendidos tan rápido como podían y la radio se apagó por completo.

En una curva, el viejo jeep derrapó, girando fuera de control durante un terrorífico segundo antes de que el conductor tirara bruscamente del volante y el giro se detuviera justo al lado de la carretera, un neumático todavía sobre el pavimento y los otros tres sobre el andén de grava.

El accidente no fue nada. El Jeep ni siquiera estaba abollado. Pero el conductor golpeó su cabeza. Golpeándose en el lugar correcto, de la manera correcta.

La lluvia golpeó las ventanas cuando el conductor se desplomó contra su puerta, la sangre goteando constantemente por su cara y su regazo. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que sangraba, estaba inconsciente, sin dolor ni miedo.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que otro automóvil bajara por la carretera, girando bruscamente para evitar el jeep, ya que parecía materializarse bajo la lluvia. La parte trasera del coche chocó contra un árbol. La policía llegó veinte minutos después.

*

El Sheriff llegó al hospital justo como lo hizo la ambulancia. Fue llamado por uno de sus ayudantes que llegó a la escena del accidente. El agente reconoció al segundo vehículo al momento.

—¡Stiles! —El Sheriff llamó cuando el chico del jeep fue llevado a la sala de emergencias. Corrió a la camilla que estaba rodeada por técnicos de emergencias y el médico de urgencias.

—Se le encontró inconsciente en su vehículo al costado de la carretera. Ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí antes de que el otro conductor lo encontrara. —Un EMT recitó mientras se movían.

—¡Stiles! ¿Puedes oírme? —El Sheriff Stilinski gritó tratando de sacudir a su hijo para despertarlo.

—Señor, debe dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo. —El doctor dijo empujándolo con cuidado.

—¡Él es mi hijo! —El Sheriff le gritó al doctor.

Una enfermera de cabello oscuro corrió hacia él. —¡John! Va a estar bien. Debes mantener la calma. —Ella dijo impidiéndole seguir la camilla mientras avanzaban.

—¿Cómo va a estar bien, Melissa? Stiles… Stiles es... —Buscó palabras.

Melissa asintió y lo condujo a la sala de espera. —Van a hacerle algunas pruebas. Asustarte no va a ayudar a Stiles en este momento. Quédate aquí, llama a la manada. Sabes que van a querer saberlo. Pronto sabremos lo que está sucediendo. —Ella dijo sentándolo en una silla.

Melissa se sentó junto a él mientras él hacía las llamadas. Cuando él confirmó que todo el mundo venía, ella se levantó.

—Voy a ver qué puedo hacer. Te mantendré informado. —Dijo antes de salir corriendo por el camino que habían tomado antes de Stiles.

Como era de esperar, Derek fue el primero en llegar. Corriendo por la puerta solo cinco minutos después de que el Sheriff colgará su llamada. Parecía un poco desaliñado, como si se hubiese vestido con lo que sea que le tocaran las manos por primera vez.

—¿Hay noticias? —Derek pregunta mientras sus ojos aterrizan en el sheriff.

—Nada aún. —El Sheriff suspiró. Se pasó una mano por la cara y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

Derek gruñó y se puso a caminar de un extremo a otro de la sala de espera.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Scott llegó con Isaac a remolque. —¿Mi madre está allí? —Preguntó Scott sentado al lado del Sheriff.

—Sí, ella está allí todavía. —El Sheriff resopló y se impacientó. Habían pasado menos de 15 minutos, pero el tiempo parecía alargarse. Para el Sheriff, los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos parecían horas.

Aiden, Lydia, Ethan, Danny y Allison fueron los últimos en llegar, menos de un minuto detrás de Boyd y Erica. El grupo ocupó la sala de espera. Todos sentados en las sillas, excepto Derek, que todavía estaba paseándose, poniéndose tan impaciente como el Sheriff.

—¿Sabemos lo que pasó? —Derek estalló de repente.

—No estoy seguro. La llamada provenía de otro conductor que casi golpeó su Jeep. No respondí a la llamada. Pero el agente que dijo que el Jeep parecía que se había salido de la carretera. Stiles estaba inconsciente en el asiento del conductor. —El Sheriff respondió calladamente como si hubiera envejecido una década en el tiempo que habían estado esperando.

—¿Eso es todo? Simplemente estaba inconsciente. ¿Había algún signo de un ataque? —Scott preguntó esta vez.

—No que nadie haya notado. De todos modos, cualquier señal habría sido arrastrada por la lluvia. —Respondió.

Melissa entró por las puertas batientes, una mirada sombría en su rostro mientras llevaba a todos adentro.

El Sheriff se puso de pie cuando todos se acercaron para escuchar las noticias. Todos estaban en silencio. Esperando ansiosamente, completamente consciente de la mirada en la cara de Melissa, y temiendo lo que iba a decir.

Melissa tomó una respiración profunda antes de comenzar. —Hemos hecho algunas pruebas. La tomografía computarizada de resonancia magnética y similares. Stiles todavía tiene que recuperar la conciencia, pero estamos viendo signos de movimiento en los ojos y contracciones musculares. Él reacciona a los estímulos. Todavía no sabemos hasta qué punto es tan malo, no lo sabremos completamente hasta que se despierte o no se despierte. —Ella empezó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Existe la posibilidad de que no se despierte? ¿Cómo un coma? —El Sheriff preguntó esforzándose mucho para que su pánico no se filtrara.

—Ha sufrido una lesión cerebral grave. No sabemos... —comenzó Melissa, pero Derek la interrumpió.

—¡Entonces averígualo! —Casi gritó.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Derek y Melissa le dio su mejor mirada de madre/enfermera. Tomó esfuerzo, pero Derek se calmó de nuevo. Sus entrañas le gritaban que estuviera con Stiles. Cada fibra en él queriendo ayudarlo.

—Sé que estás preocupado por él. Pero apresurarnos en nuestro trabajo no va a ayudarnos en nada. —Melissa habló en voz baja.

—Lo siento. Yo... lo siento. —Derek murmuró

Melissa asintió a su disculpa. —Como dije, todavía no está despierto, pero es posible que lo podáis ver ahora. Solo con cuatro a la vez. —Ella se alejó después de darle al Sheriff un reconfortante apretón en su bíceps.


End file.
